lemondreamsfandomcom-20200214-history
Saundra Keller
Bongo]] Saundra Keller is a part time super hero living in Shay City, in the ALHPA universe she lives in Shay City, Party city. Saundra works at Shit Video along side her friend NFA, whom she has a crush on. He however doesn't see it. As such she gets sad whenever she sees him with another woman. Saundra has a secret identity as Bongo the Klown, but most see through it if they met Saundra early on. Personality Saundra is very cautious, staying on edge almost the entire time she is in public, due to her fear of Rape. Saundra will be very scared in enclosed spaces with other people and will freak out and ball up in a corner. She suffers Claustrophobia as well. Saundra tries to be braver as Bongo but will often just look stupider, as such she just tries being intimidating with her tall look. She will deny being girly while dressed as Bongo to prevent people trying to take advantage of her. When someone tries to approach her in a sexual manner now, she will get paranoid and try going into the corner. Saundra will often ball up when she is sad or in pain. Usually she will ball up more and more when people continue mentioning what caused her to be upset in the first place. As such she is very sensitive about her relationships, and especially people she has a crush on. Skills Saundra is trained in acrobatics, and can easily do flips and spins, her legs are very strong from the training she has had, and as such has great balance and lower body strength. Her other skills are located Here Biography Saundra grew up in Nova City, Canada, at the age of 5 Saundra met her good friend Kirsten and the two hung out and happily played, and over the years their bond grew and they were inseperable. However at the age of 15, Kirsten did not show up at Saundra's house for movies, and Saundra had gone inspecting. In the end Saundra found Kirsten with her throat slashed, naked in a Alley way. What had happened was when Kirsten walked to Saundra's, she was attacked by 4 hooded men, who proceeded to rape her brutally, and kill her. Her purse was stolen, and Saundra sat in the alley crying as 911 arrived at the gruesome scene. Saundra spent the next few years training in gymnastics, and judo. She quit Judo after about 2 months due to her sensei sexually harassing fellow fighters. Saundra moved to Shay City at the age of 19 to try and make the world a better place. She had moved in with her penpal and began working at a video store with him called Shit Video. Over time she developed a crush on him. When she went to a party with NFA and saw him hooking up with Uta, she walked to a tree outside and cried alone, until being dragged back. She then continued crying and sulking, and ran into a bathroom that both Yume and Julia were in, where she sat in a shower and cried in a little ball. When Julia cried with her, Saundra took a huge risk and began making out with Julia, blinded by sadness. Saundra slowly began devleoping a sexual attraction to Julia, and currently hides it under hugs and smiles. Relationships *'NFA: '''She obviously has a crush on NFA but constantly denies it due to shyness. When she found him having sex with Uta, she was very bent out of shape and now mentioning him around her only upsets her. *'Julia: 'Saundra hides her sexual attraction for Julia under a false friendship, but she will occasionally try making out with her when her guard is down. *'Uta: '''Saundra is very Jealous of Uta for being able to get NFA in her pants before Saundra could even get a chance to admit to NFA that she had a crush on him. Trivia *Saundra was originally going to be a guy, but Sean thought "What the hell? We need a girl." *Bongo is a frequent clown name, as is Bozo. *Her personality was inspired by Yume's shy timid personality.